


the gift you’re receiving from me will be one awkward silence.

by SirenSong



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gift Fic, Implied Sloppy Makeouts, M/M, Silly, TFW You Find Out Your Dead Best Friend Is Alive But He's Rawing Your Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenSong/pseuds/SirenSong
Summary: Ratchet turns his attention (and, perhaps, for a moment unfairly, his frustration) to the source of rattling: Drift, who is practically vibrating with concern as he keeps his optics darting between two tables in particular — One where Roller and Rodimus are shamelessly canoodling in public, and one where Optimus was all by his stupidly stoic lonesome, himself practically vibrating at the sight of his friend and charge practically devouring each other’s faces.( Or Ratchet finds himself in the burgeoning beginnings of Roller and Rodimus’ relationship drama becauseof course he is. )





	the gift you’re receiving from me will be one awkward silence.

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairings** : Roller/Rodimus. Implied Drift/Ratchet.
> 
>  **Warnings** : None.
> 
>  **General Notes** : A gift fic for someone on Tumblr. I liked this piece so a lot, so I wanted to keep it here for proper prosperity.
> 
>  **Current Notes** : This gift fic has been edited to further polish it and expand on some scenes and thoughts I didn’t have time to add. Also: I hope I’m not the first person to write Rollerrod. _It’s canon, people! Get to it._

“Look on the bright side! There are worse ways for Optimus to find out about this.”

Ratchet doesn’t reply at the misguided attempt at optimism. Not at first. He’s too busy knocking back his drink, wishing for the sweet release that deactivation would grant him.

After he finishes his drink does he give a reply: “Not. Helping.”

Now used to unruly and ungrateful and ungracious customers sending death threats his way for trying to be a good little bartender, Swerve doesn’t react to the hiss of words or the nasty glare thrown his way. Indeed, Swerve’s visor simply flickers in annoyance and he, in reply, pettily raises the volume of the speaker systems.

Just in time for Mariah Carey to reach one of the many high notes of  _All I Want for Christmas Is You_.

Rest well, sweet audials. You did your part.

Snarling, Ratchet tries to set his glass down and, like most things in his life, immediately regrets his decision. The empty glass begins joins in the wretched rattle-along with the other glasses and knick knacks that are strewn across the table he and his friends are sharing, creating an unholy cacophony that almost rivalled the singer’s constant love of high notes.

Ratchet turns his attention (and, perhaps, for a moment unfairly, his frustration) to the source of rattling: Drift, who is practically vibrating with concern as he keeps his optics darting between two tables in particular — One where Roller and Rodimus are shamelessly canoodling in public, and one where Optimus was all by his stupidly stoic lonesome, he himself practically vibrating at the sight of his old friend and former charge practically devouring each other’s faces.

“Drift—” Any fire Ratchet has dies when those big blue optics turn his way. He sees the worry in the gaze, feels the concern in the field. There’s no way he can muster up enough bite even if he wanted to. (And he did. He really did. The table is rattling like crazy.)

Ratchet tries again, trying to be softer, “Drift— Optimus isn’t going to do anything to Rodimus at this point. You know that.”

“Yeah!” Rewind sounds much too chirpy for this situation they’ve going to be inevitably dragged into later on the holidays. Maybe that’s what he’s hoping. He’s been mentioning lately how it’s gotten too quiet on the  _Lost Light_ for his liking. “If anything it looks more like he’s going to strangle  _Roller_.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised. I mean—” Velocity needs a moment to collect herself, her face flushed from the very public (and very noisy) makeout session Roller and Rodimus are holding a few tables away from them all. “I mean— Roller’s servos are on, um, interesting places of Roddy’s frame right now.”

And this is where Brainstorm adds, “On interesting places of Roddy’s frame that Roddy is allowing with great enthusiastic consent, of course!” Brainstorm waggles his glass at a disapproving Drift’s face. “No duels for your Amica’s honour here, Drifty! If I want to win the betting pool First Aid is running, a dramatic fight about this relationship has to happen during the Christmas party.”

“A  _what_  pool—”

“Drift— Please—”

Trying to steer this conversation to a direction that won’t end in Drift stabbing something or someone before their break is up, Ratchet tries to smooth things over and that’s a thing no one thought he’ll be doing at this point of his life. Himself included.

“Drift! Look! Listen!” Ratchet’s frame creaks at how far he’s leaning over, trying to block Brainstorm from a growling Drift but he’s determined to keep stabbing incidents to a minimum. Below five this month, at the very least. “The most important thing to focus on is that he’s fine, Drift. Rodimus is fine.” More than fine, honestly.

Ratchet gestures grandly to the fact that Rodimus, at this very moment, is eagerly clambering onto Roller’s lap, throwing his arms around Roller’s neck so he can deepen the nauseatingly noisy kiss they’re sharing. The two did not come up for air once and haven’t for a while. Ratchet has stopped questioning it long ago. Besides: “Frankly, I feel like someone has to speak with Optimus about this.”

Which he feels like he’s going to have to do soon. Optimus, still staring the two down, has just finished his second drink for the night. That’s. Um. Worrying. And he should know. He speaks in Optimus.

But it seems his words have the desired effect on Drift. The mech finally(!) stops shaking in his seat and he sighs, the tension leaving his frame and frames of those who are part of their table. “If you say so.” Drift can’t help but give a sidelong glance to Optimus, frowning. “I only hope Optimus won’t be too… too… you know.”

“Awful in his attempts to try and meddle his way into this, thinking he has the right to get involved in something he thinks he needs his help?” Okay, Rachet has to admit: There are (many) moments where he loves Rewind’s cheerful blunt honesty. This is one of them.

“Optimus just wants the best for the kid,” Ratchet promises to both Drift and the others. After all this time, he can’t help but feel like he has to defend Optimus, the growing space between them or not. “He’s— He’s pretty awful at showing it, I  _know_ before any of you guys make a funny quip about it, but he wants the best for Rodimus at the end of the day. I’ll try to remind him to knock it off before he tries anything stupid, okay?”

After a moment to give this some thought, Drift nods again and says, “Thanks, Ratch.”

Then Drift flashes a smile his way. One so sweet and thankful that it makes the stress that Ratchet’s old spark went through in such a short amount of time almost worth it. The satisfaction of knowing he’s keeping stabbing incidents under five this month is enough for him, really, but getting a Drift Smile of Genuine Appreciation is… nice.

Yeah. Let’s go with nice.

But Whirl — _because of course it’ll be Whirl_  — has to ruin the almost peace the table has by blurting out the one thing that’s been haunting everyone since they learned about this relationship:

“So are we ever going to talk about Roller’s weird pede thing or  _what?_ ”

Ratchet desperately motions to Swerve to raise the volume again or give him another shot. Whichever will bring him closer to the sweet embrace of deactivation first.

**Author's Note:**

> /ducks any questions about 'passion, uncarefully arranged' now
> 
> You can hit me up on [my regular Tumblr account](https://alyonian.tumblr.com/), [NSFW TF Tumblr account](https://starschemer.tumblr.com/), and/or [Twitter account](https://twitter.com/withersake) if you want more tired robots.


End file.
